Many currently available Java mobile communications devices include an Application Management System (AMS) that allows for lifecycle management of Java applications. In addition to allowing for manual initiation of applications, the AMS allows for initiating (e.g., launching) applications based on specific triggers defined through the Java PushRegistry Application Programming Interface (API). The triggers presently supported by the PushRegistry API are limited to time-based alarms, arrival of user datagram protocol (UDP) packets, and arrival of short message service (SMS) messages. Thus, current mobile platforms fail to allow for push-to-x (PTX) events and other traditional services such as voice calls to interact with the AMS and trigger service-related applications.